When It Happens
by AnEverlastingNightRose13
Summary: AU: In the Konoha suburbs outside of Tokyo; everyone knows everyone's secrets and it's always been that way. Now with Naruto's cousin moving in; Everyone's world's shaken upside down because of his cousin's dark past she's determined to be buried forever. As things weren't complicated enough, love catches our favorite characters but hey when it happens you can't complain. OC's R
1. Chapter 1

**1: Naruto's cousin**

I don't own Naruto and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13

* * *

It's an average bright late summer day. Naruto and his friends were all excited for the day because it was a Friday and who doesn't like Fridays?!

"Hey Naruto!" Him and the gang turn around and smile as a dark ebony female waves at him.

"Hey!" Naruto greets the female as she makes her way over to him. He hugs her while she smiles and her hair catching the sunlight. Sakura, Sai, Hinata, and Sasuke just watch confused by the sudden female and how she's hugging Naruto who doesn't like be hugged.

They pull away and Naruto speaks to them

"Hey this is my cousin Hazuki. She's a senior," they all nod but then Kiba and Rock Lee come over to investigate.

"Well hello there my lady. May I be honored to be in your company?" Kiba asks all gentleman like with a hand extended to her. She makes a face

"Um sorry I have to say no. Well bye Naruto, I'm gonna go and find Sasori. Bye!" She hugs him again and leaves them. As she leaves the guys check her out (excluding Naruto of course.)

"Bro! You could have so told us that your cousin's HOT!" Kiba smacks him on his back. Naruto makes a face and hits him back.

"She's my cousin! You so can't hit on her! Besides she totally rejected you!" Naruto teases making Kiba to frown.

"Whatever. And I know she couldn't reject me."

"C'mon let's get to class." They all make their way over to their classrooms.

Hazuki meanwhile makes her way towards her first period where she has Sasori for. She's been best friends with him ever since they were 8 and when she lived here in Japan. But some family affairs caused her to do middle school and the majority of high school in the US. Something forced her to end up going to Japan to do her senior year again.

"Hey Sasori!" She calls out causing the redhead to turn around and smile. He rises from his desk leaving a blonde and another brunette at his desk. He hugs her hard as she sets her bag down.

"I missed you!" He states as he squeezes her. They haven't seen each other since she left but they managed to keep in touch throughout the years. She's set back down on the ground when the blonde and brunette come over. Sasori wraps a lazy arm around her shoulders, she waves

"Hey, I'm Hazuki I'm Sasori's friend. We go way back." She introduces herself making the blonde to produce a suspicious face.

"I'm Deidara, I'm Sasori's best friend since middle school." The brunette smiles and extends a hand out to her

"Hey I'm Kankuro, and nice to meet ya." The teacher comes in so he gives her a spot in front of Sasori and Deidara. As the teacher begins the lesson, Sasori passes notes with Hazuki to pass the time.

* * *

Hazuki: I'm so happy that we can be together again! It's been so damn long!

Sasori: tell me about it. When you left I was stuck with Deidara for the rest of my life. Thankfully I got my best friend again ^.^

Hazuki: well aren't you just a doll? :3 thanks anyways we got 3 classes together. Is there any relatively cute guys here? I just want a flirt buddy. Boyfriend no thanks.

Sasori: well sugar not many that would fit your taste. Not counting me :D?

Hazuki: Sasori...

Sasori: a man can dream can he?

Hazuki: yeah I guess but anyways I'm staying with Naruto and Uncle Jiraiya for the school year. When's lunch?

Sasori: bout in an hour and awesome. It'll be like old times again!

Hazuki: I know right?! I'm so pumped dude!

* * *

The bell rings so Hazuki and Sasori leave together talking leaving Deidara behind with a very blunt hurt expression as he walks alone to Art, something him and Sasori would always do. Sasori and Hazuki go over to their lockers dialing in their combos, he studies her and as if she wasn't pretty when they were little she's like a model. Her ebony wavy hair falls around the bottom of her shoulder blades and she's not supper skinny like the others but she got a nice well curved body with an average sized chest and bottom.

"Sasori?" She pulls him out of his trance as there's a confused expression across her face. He shakes his head

"Sorry. Well let's go to our electives before we're late." She leaves for her elective in orchestra after dropping Sasori off at Art. The day comes and goes so she's on the bus after Naruto told her he's going out with some friends and he'll see her at home. She enters through the door with a very happy Jiraiya to receive her.

"Hazuki! It's been a while! I remember when you were so small!" He hugs her with some giggles coming out of them. "I hate to leave you but I have some things to do real quick at my office so it won't be long. Get yourself comfortable and I'll be right back!" He leaves the house. Once when the door slams, she breathes.

"Today has been just a damn chaotic day! Well not like the hell in the US thanks to Aku. Oh well." She gets her room set up to her liking and starts hanging up her clothes when there's the sound of the lock being picked at. She goes over to the door and opens the door for Naruto.

"Hey! Uncle left to go do some things. And-" she stops as Naruto's there with two dark-haired guys. She's in awe at the taller man and she snaps out of it before he notices.

"Oh you guys can chill here if you want. Uncle won't mind!" Naruto calls as he flops down on the couch snacking on some chips. The smaller/younger looking one makes his way towards Naruto so she opens the door wider to allow the other man in. She closes the door behind him, he stops and gives a smile at her

"I don't recall seeing you here before. My I have the pleasure on knowing your name?" The man asks causing her heart to race a bit.

"That's Naruto's hot cousin Hazuki." The other dark-haired guy calls as he munches on the chips with Naruto.

"Sasuke! That's uncalled for. Hazuki hm? I think that's a lovely name." The man directs his eyes back at her.

"Thank you. Now what's your name?" He's about to reply when Naruto beats him to it

"He's Itachi! He's Sasuke's older brother!" They both glare at the pair of munchers.

"You'll have to excuse Sasuke. He's generally not like this." Itachi apologizes narrowing his eyes at him.

"It's totally fine. By the way, I'm 18 already, just 2 years older than them."

"HEY! Stop you two and come get us more chips!" Naruto orders as he's holding the empty chip bag. Hazuki smiles and heads over to the pantry.

"Hey Itachi you want some?" He shakes his head. She shrugs and throws the chips at them. Itachi says he has to work so he leaves; she comes over to the couch with Naruto and Sasuke. They chill there until Jiraiya comes back. She gets up to leave for her room when Jiraiya stops her.

He grabs her arm, "The war has gotten worst hasn't it?" she nods

"Yeah, so bad that I had to flee here, my dad doesn't want Tamoya or I getting hurt by the _Rogue Messengers_."

"So I see, anyways you should lay low for a while, until things clear up."

"Thanks, you have no idea." she hugs him and closes the door behind her. She takes off the necklace, studies it for a moment, the bars of amethyst catch the light making the sliver to shine. _"I'm so going to regret this." _She throws it against the wall making it to shatter. She goes over to it, and plucks out the tiniest bug she's ever seen. _"Man Aku, you thought I wouldn't catch on didn't you?" _on that note she smashes the bug with a hammer and goes to bed.

* * *

Anyways well this is it. Thanks for taking your time to read my story. Leave a review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**2: day 1**

I don't own Naruto and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13

* * *

POV of Hazuki Minuju

* * *

The next morning I'm at the kitchen trying to eat cereal but I can't. It feels weird, anyways Naruto and Sasuke come out of his room and start raiding the frig for food. "Hey," I greet making them to wave hey. They flop down on the table and start making themselves sandwiches next to me. I gaze down at my notebook full of some science notes when Naruto pushes me.

"I totally saw the way you were looking at Sasuke's brother yesterday~!" he teases as Sasuke rises from the table to go use the bathroom. I roll my eyes and push him back.

"Whatever. So what? He's cute, and besides you better drop it." I warn as I scan over my notes.

"You soo like him. Hazuki and Itachi sitting in tree~! K-I-" I glare at him with deadly eyes making him to shut up. He snickers and grins at me.

"And no thank you, I don't plan to have a boyfriend." I add on to my reasoning.

"Because after Aku dumped you last year. I don't see why you dated him; he's a total ass." I shrug because only if Naruto knew what happened last year... Sasuke comes back and studies us.

"I have a feeling that you guys were talking about something that involves me." he points the knife at us.

"Yeah because everything so evolves around you Sasuke." Naruto says sarcastically. He smirks

"You know it does. Anyways Sakura texted me that Sai's parents are out so he can use the mini van if we all want to go somewhere. She said Hazuki's welcomed to come along." he drinks some Kool-Aid Naruto whipped up earlier. I bite on to my pen as I flip through my notebook,

"Whatcha say Hazuki?! Want to come?" Naruto asks so I think about it.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. And I think Sasori has work today." We all get dressed then head down the apartment's main staircase to the parking lot where their friends are supposed to pick us up. A green van pulls up and the window rolls down, the pink haired girl with minty green eyes smiles.

"C'mon let's go!" the door slides open so I sit at the window at the front bench with the guy that tried hitting on me yesterday and the dark blue haired girl. I wave hey and she smiles.

"I'm Hinata, this is Kiba." Kiba smiles so I do too to be nice. The guy who I'm assuming is Sai smiles at me as he drives us over to the mall/ I learn everyone's names so they start chatting about things they did when they were little leaving me a bit left out. As I listen it makes me miss my brother and my old life even more. But when the civil war broke out in the company; I lost it all.

"Hey Hazuki," I look up at Sakura who's looking at me from shot-gun. "What about you? Naruto never told us he had a cousin or about you." I glance over at him, he gives a weak smile.

"I was born in the US but moved here when I was 6, then when I was 11 I moved back to the US. Now I'm here living with Naruto and Uncle Jiraiya." She nods

"So how are you related to Naruto?"

"His mom and my dad are half siblings." so everyone starts asking questions about myself as we drive. We park the van and get out to roam around. Hinata and Sakura take me over to Victoria's Secret with them. As Sakura's looking at the merchandise, Hinata and I look at the bras.

"Who the hell would wear this?!" I joke as I hold a bra that's like an extreme push up bra. She snorts so I put them over my shirt, "L_ook at me bitches! I'm soo flat chested that I have to buy this bra so you guys can notice my girls._" she's laughing when she stops. I look behind me taking off the bra and it's Sakura. She has this serious expression on her face and gives me a "_really?" _face.

"That's a really cute bra actually." she snatches it out of my hand and goes to try it on. I make a face.

"Um okay?" I say to Hinata, she laughs. After Sakura buys her stuff, we go over to Areopostale to try on their bikinis. As I'm trying on this electric purple one in the dressing room, Hinata takes the one on the right next to me while Sakura takes the one on the left.

"I hate bikinis." I groan as the top's too small, as usual.

"Tell me about! Big boobs aren't fun!" Hinata cries (we're the same bust size). We high 5 each other through under the side and Sakura says

"Damn it! I got the wrong size! Here!" she tosses me the top and continues "I think it'll fit you. And yellow's a good color for your hair." I try it on.

"I look like a bumble bee!" I cry out. "Screw this! I'm sticking to Wal-Mart!" I start getting dressed. I gaze at the floor while I'm pulling up my pants when there's feet in front of my door. I stop, what the hell? "Hey! Move away from the door _KIBA_!" I scream as I recognize his shoes.

"OH! I'm sorry!" he moves so I slip on my shirt and get out of the dresser. The guys and I wait for Hinata and Sakura to get out. They do and buy things, after that we all get back to the van because half of us have work to go to. Maybe I should get a job too. Even though I have some money I know it's not going to last for forever. They drop Naruto and I back at our apartment. We watch some movies on Netflix snacking on some instant ramen when my phone rings. I get up to answer the call.

"Hey," I greet

"Hey Hazuki you busy tonight?" Sasori asks through the other line on the phone.

"No why?" I sit against my window sill that's big enough for me to sit on.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight. There's going to be older people our age there!"

I make a thinking face "Are you gonna pick me up? I really don't have a car..."

"Yeah totally, I'll pick ya up right now. I want you to meet some of my friends that aren't in high school. You'll love them. And my grandma's dying to see you again."

"Alright! Bye Sasori!" we hang up so I get ready and tell Jiraiya that I'm going out with Sasori for tonight. He sighs then produces a _"not really too pleased." _look.

"Alright. Fine by me now don't misbehave and do things you're not old enough to do! No drinking, drugs, under aged sex! I swear if-" I cut him off by hugging him.

"Don't worry! I'm an ex Messenger! I know how to kick ass!" he smiles a bit.

* * *

(P.S, The whole reason why I'm here in Japan is because I was an assassin for an organization my family was part in called **_"DeathWriters." _**It's where the world governments would hire us with a request for us to eliminate terrorists, criminals, and anyone who they wanted dead. The assassins that would carry out the "**_Death Notes"_** are called**_ "Messengers". _**There's 3 branches to DeathWriters. one the **_Boss, Authors,_ **and** _Carriers._ **The Boss was in charge with everything like a boss and deal with governments. The Authors would authorize Death Notes (requests) while the Carriers were the élite Messengers and hand out the assignments to the Messengers to "deliver" as we would call it (when we would kill them.) Anyways it was perfectly fine until a family in the Author and Carriers branch started a rebellion and started killing Messengers, Bosses, and Authors. So now it's pretty much like a civil war within assassins so my dad sent me here in Japan because there's a code that Messengers/Bosses/Authors won't be hunted in Japan. So here I am!)

* * *

"Fine. I want you back by 10!" I flop down on the couch and wait for Sasori with Naruto.


End file.
